


We’re Gonna be Okay

by Loser_Angel_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Near Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: Cas is unconscious, possibly dying, and they still have to save the world. Dean actually has emotions for once.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	We’re Gonna be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> quick emotion vent from last night, I'm so tired everything feels blank but it's only 6pm

“And you know… he kinda- he kinda looks at me like everything is gonna be okay. He just… he just makes me feel like things are gonna be okay and they’re not. Sam I- they’re not okay. Nothing is okay.” Dean’s voice rises steadily in volume with each word. His collected stony grimace falling into a tearful angry expression. He’s shaking. He’s trying to think of ways to save Cas. Some way they could fix this. They have to fix it. It’s so fucking painful. Sam doesn’t try to say anything, he knows there’s really nothing he can say.

Castiel is unconscious in his bed, bleeding out from an injury that should have healed. 

“He never fucking listens.” Dean yells, Sam tries to put his arms out to calm his brother, but Dean only backs away. “Sam, are we ever gonna get out of this? Is any of this our own doing? Did we actually save the world at all? Was it just fucking Chuck? Over and over again, making us suffer and die and- and- and kill. Did we ever actually save anybody at all?”

“I don’t know-”

“He’s fucking sick.”

“I know, Dean. But we can stop him. We will.”

“Well we tried!” Dean shouts, “And look where that got us!” He motions towards the bedroom. Sam looks at Dean with pity and it makes Dean feel nauseous. 

“Dean,”

“No. Sammy. Why- why is it like this? Why me?” He says, voice coming down from a shout, finally. “Why Cas?” 

“I’m not sure.”

Dean sucks in a breath, trying to get his breath under control. He nods, paces some more, and breathes. He doesn’t want this pain for Sam. He doesn’t want it for anyone. He’d take it all on himself if it meant no one else had to feel it. But Cas didn’t deserve this. Cas might not pull through. Dean would give his life a thousand times if Cas could live. 

“I don’t- I don’t know how to do this. How did you do this?”

“Do what?”

“You’ve- you lost… Jess.” Dean croaks, hesitant to compare Cas to Sam’s dead girlfriend. Sam looks surprised as well, but he doesn’t mention it.

“Cas isn’t dead.”

“He might be. We don’t know if he can heal from this.”

“He’s not going to die.”

“Just… Sammy, please.”

“Cas isn’t Jess, Dean. Cas is an angel. He’s made it this far, there’s no way he won’t pull through.” Sam sounds desperate too, because Cas was his only friend too. He says Cas will be okay. Dean doesn’t believe him. Sam doesn’t fully believe himself.

“Right.” Dean whispers anyway, because it’s the most assurance he’s gonna get. 

Sam looks at Dean, who’s looking at the door to Cas’ room, hand rubbing over his face. Sam reaches out and pulls his brother into a hug.

“Cas is right. Everything is gonna be okay.” Sam promises.

A month later, still unconscious, Castiel’s grace has left him. He bleeds through the bandages, his breathing becomes more difficult. Discomfort fills every pore. The curse on his grace leaves with the last trace of his divinity, and his eyes open. Gasping, and unable to move without pain shooting through his body, Castiel calls out for Dean, and finds green eyes looking down at him from the bedside.

“It’s all okay.” Dean whispers soothingly, his hand wrapping around Cas’. “We’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
